El Placer de Twilight
by pain645
Summary: Una fastidiada Twilight desea que su vida este mas llena de erotismo y diversión. Y gracias a los azares del destino, ante ella llega algo que le permitirá moldear su mundo en algo realmente inconcebible y lujurioso.


_("Antes que nada me disculpo de ante mano por no escribir nada en todo este tiempo, pero los quehaceres…. Ya se pueden hacer una idea XD. El material contenido en esta historia es recomendado para un público acostumbrado a situaciones absurdas y lascivas de mediana intensidad…. Y para avisar con antelación, los personajes de la historia son de carácter antropomórfico como es de costumbre. Sin otro aviso que dar, lean con total libertad.")_

Capítulo I

Deseos profundos

Era ya medio día en Poniville y una tranquilidad relativa reinaba por todas partes. El sol iluminaba en el cielo azulado y las aves cantaban sus lindas canciones a todos los felices ponis que habitaban aquella localidad…. Bueno, al menos esa era la situación para la mayoría de los ponis en Poniville. Porque en un castillo de cristal, una joven Alicornio de color púrpura extendió sus brazos sobre el escritorio de su habitación y suspiró abatida.

Twilight Sparkle con lentitud miro la misteriosa diadema de plata con un gran cristal tornasol, que ella había adquirido dentro de un lote de antigüedades que compro hace una semana, aquella cosa parecía ser la corona de alguna soberana de una tierra recóndita y arcaica, debido al diseño arcano que poseía, y como la buena investigadora que era debía averiguar cuál era la función que poseía. Pero algo que la princesa no contemplo para su investigación, era que su espíritu académico la había abandonado desde hace ya varias horas, y para decirlo de forma sencilla, Twilight estaba aburrida y anhelaba hacer algo más productivo en aquel castillo lleno de espacios vacíos.

Uno pensaría que a una Princesa como Twilight, no le faltarían deberes por hacer, pero la realidad era cruelmente diferente. La mayor parte de los deberes administrativos de Poniville eran asuntos de la Alcaldesa Mare, la cual, había dirigido la ciudad de forma magistral, incluso antes de que Twilight se convirtiera en princesa. La política y los deberes reales eran trabajo de Celestia y Luna respectivamente, por lo que, Twilight solo se hacía cargo de las tareas aburridas que nadie quería hacer, como disputas menores, preguntas legales, diplomacia y todas aquellas labores que la Princesa Celestia encontraba fastidiosas.

Twilight volvió a suspirar pensando en que podía entretener su mente, el Mapa desde hace varios meses que no mostraba signos de problemas de amistad y la biblioteca del castillo ya había sido clasificada el día anterior, por lo que la princesa no tenía ninguna labor cotidiana para hacer.

Luego ella pensó en pasar tiempo con sus amigas, pero rápidamente recordó que todas estaban ocupadas. Starlight Glimmer había sido invitada por Thorax a formar parte de una celebración en el reino Changeling, por lo que, posiblemente ella no regrese en varios días. Por otro lado, Applejack estaba en medio de la temporada de cosecha con su familia, Rarity y Spike estaban en Manehattan ayudando a Coco Pommel con las labores de la sucursal Boutique en la gran ciudad, Pinkie Pie estaba en una celebración en Yakyakistan, mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba inmersa con su entrenamiento en la Academia Wonderbolts, y no podía considerar a Fluttershy, porque ella estaba ayudando a Zecora con algo en el Bosque Everfree.

Con un gran bostezo, Twilight volvió a extender sus brazos y se levantó del escritorio. Ella se giró y miró por encima de su habitación. Su dormitorio era su santuario más privado en su castillo, además de ser el único lugar donde ella podría retirarse de todo y ser ella misma por un tiempo.

Ella luego recorrió su habitación con sus ojos hasta su cama tamaño King. Ella lo había comprado por sugerencia de Rarity, ya que, según ella una princesa no podía dormir en una cama para plebeyos. Aunque Twilight dudo bastante en comprarla, al probarla por primera vez descubrió por qué Rarity insistía tanto. No solo la cama era prácticamente enorme, sino que la suavidad y comodidad del colchón era increíble. Pero además de darle a Twilight noches tranquilas, también considero que esa cama era perfecta para dejar que alguien más durmiera con ella. Una esperanza y deseo que no se habían cumplido nunca, desafortunadamente.

Y no por su falta de intentos, sino por detalles bastante terrenales. Twilight se acercó al gran espejo que se apoyaba contra la pared opuesta a ella. Twilight se contempló de melena a cascos y considero que no era exactamente fea para su gusto. Su larga melena azulosa con vetas coloridas estaba pulcramente acicalada y reluciente. Su rostro era agraciado. Su trasero era grande y bien voluminoso, por lo cual, se podía decir que tenía algo con que seducir a los sementales. Pero fue el resto de su cuerpo lo que le dijo a ella que sus esperanzas para ser notada por un semental, eran prácticamente nulas.

De partida, su busto era aburrido y diminuto, sus caderas eran escuálidas, sus muslos eran en su mayoría regordetes. Y esto combinado a su enorme trasero, generaba que Twilight tuviera un cuerpo bastante asimétrico y modesto para una princesa, esto comúnmente significaba que rara vez llamaba la atención por su aspecto.

Y pensando en esto, Twilight reflexiono que su imagen corpórea era una viva imagen de su propia personalidad y forma de mostrarse a los demás, ya que, la Princesa de la Amistad, era bien conocida por ser la Princesa más modesta y carente de ambiciones de toda Equestria. Y para acotar este punto, estaban sus amigas y las virtudes físicas que poseían.

Twilight se miró fijamente al espejo y visualizo el cuerpo de sus amigas en el reflejo.

"Oh…. Que puedo decir, Rarity es tan coqueta y femenina, no es de sorprender que ella sea tan bella y sexy…. Además es posiblemente el sueño erótico de todos los sementales de Poniville. Fluttershy es maternal y cálida, por lo que sus tetas son masivas y su cuerpo es tan suave, y esto es para acurrucar a todos los pequeños seres como si fuera una madre…" Dijo Twilight para sí misma, mientras frotaba su figura. "Applejack, es fuerte, trabajadora y tradicionalista, por lo que no sería extraño que fuera tan musculosa. Pinkie Pie…. Su personalidad es tan sofocante y efusiva, tal como es su voluptuoso cuerpo. Rainbow Dash…. Jejeje…. Todo su carácter es una viva imagen de su cuerpo, ella es ágil, atlética y terca…. Y por último, Starlight, para ser una yegua un poco más mayor en comparación a mí y las chicas, posee una belleza realmente increíble…. Diría que ella es una perfecta musa para otros ponis…"

Twilight suspiro consecutivamente y pensó en las virtudes que poseía.

"Lo único que tengo es mi gran cerebro prodigioso, pero de que me sirve, algún semental se interesara en mi si les hablo de Física Cuántica, Propagación Relativa de la Energía o la Anti-Gravedad y sus ventajas mecánicas…. Creo que me tacharían de Nerd en seguida" pensó Twilight y soltó una risita completamente carente de alegría.

Luego la Princesa de la Amistad camino hasta un estante y saco un cuaderno donde se registraban todas las relaciones amorosas que ella tuvo en su vida, y en donde el factor común entre ellas era el hecho que todas habían fracasado por diversos motivos. Siendo por ejemplo, su primera relación que fue con Flash Sentry, la cual, no había llegado a ninguna parte, debido a cuestiones del poco tino de Flash, su personalidad un tanto Casanovas, la poca experiencia de Twilight y su timidez a la hora de hacer el amor, lo cual, termino por fastidiar a Flash. Entonces ella había intentado con Sunburst, pero la relación que Starlight tenía con él había generado un sentimiento de culpabilidad en Twilight, por lo que decidió no entorpecer una bonita relación de amigos de infancia. Por último, incluso intentó coquetear con Thunderlanes, el famoso Casanovas de Poniville, pero este al verla tan desesperada por tener una relación, opto por charlar con ella para que pensara mejor las cosas.

Twilight volvió a suspirar por su poco carisma y suerte en sus relaciones amorosas.

"Mmm, incluso le pedí ayuda a Rarity para que me instruyera en esto de la seducción y que me hiciera un cambio de imagen, pero al final soy demasiado simplona como amante…." pensó Twilight. "Lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar con mis capacidades, sería que me relacionara con algún estudiante nerd, que pase su tiempo en una biblioteca como yo, o en un caso más extremo, que apareciera un noble arrogante, que intentase tratar de cortejarme para escalar socialmente…. Pero de cualquier manera, estas dos opciones no me estimulan para nada"

Twilight lanzo el cuaderno a la mesa de su escritorio y dio un gran suspiro de frustración, debido a que la princesa de la amistad no puede hacer más que amigos. Que irónico...

Luego ella se tiró en su cama y hundió su cara en las almohadas, lo único que intentaba era ahogar su lujuria de alguna forma. Y cuando Twilight estaba inserta en esa agonía, no se percató que la diadema comenzaba a titilar con energía.

Fue al cabo de unos cuantos minutos que Twilight comenzó a rodar por su cama con la intención de despejar su mente para pensar. Pero justo en ese momento sus ojos encontraron una revista a su lado. Era un catálogo de fitness para sementales, algo que posiblemente Spike había olvidado.

Twilight al ver la revista, inmediatamente pensó en su pequeño asistente y hermano menor.

"Pobre Spike, posiblemente este tan frustrado sexualmente como yo…. Su cuerpo de Dragón tiene un ciclo de crecimiento tan extraño, mentalmente debería tener 17 años, pero físicamente tiene solo 10…. Mmm…. Pero aun teniendo esta desventaja, él jamás se ha rendido y ha hecho todo lo posible por crecer como un dragón apuesto, y lo suficientemente apetecible para ser notado por una chica…. O más bien, para impresionar a Rarity" pensó Twilight.

Twilight soltó una risita al pensar en Spike con el cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, tal cual como los sementales de la revista, e intentando impresionar a Rarity. Aunque era una idea bastante fantasiosa, era el sueño de Spike, por lo que Twilight solo podía anhelar que algún día ese sueño se cumpliera.

Ella volvió a mirar la revista, normalmente no lo habría leído, pero en este punto ella estaba tan sexualmente frustrada, que incluso si solo fuera ver musculosos sementales le significaría un entretenimiento temporal.

Twilight dio otro profundo suspiro, antes de girar su vientre y levantar la revista.

"No hay más remedio que pasar el tiempo, mientras miro imágenes de sementales con los que nunca podría coquetear" murmuro Twilight.

Ella hojeó las páginas de sementales medio desnudos, posando sus cuerpos tonificados y mostrando los frutos de su entrenamiento. Pechos musculosos y relucientes abdominales, con los cuales la imaginación de Twilight estaba volando en la fantasía y lentamente comenzó a bajar una mano hasta su entrepierna.

Con gemidos silenciosos, Twilight comenzó a frotar su clítoris suavemente, mientras imaginaba estando con algunos de esos sementales de la revista. Aquella sensación era una droga efectiva para su frustrada vida sexual, un modo de mantener su mente fuera de la realidad, cosa que en parte estaba sucediendo, ya que, no se percató que la diadema brillaba con más intensidad y reaccionando a la lujuria de la princesa.

"Oh…. Oh…. Esto se siente tan bien…. Uf…. Pero me temo que no es suficiente…" jadeo Twilight.

" _Realmente no puedo discutir ese fundamento, su alteza"_ dijo una voz suave desde la nada.

Twilight soltó un grito de espanto y salto de la cama en completo pánico, sus ojos rápidamente buscaron la fuente de aquella misteriosa voz.

"¿Quien anda por allí….? ¡Revélate!" chillo Twilight aun asustada.

Nadie respondió a las palabras de Twilight, cosa que consterno a la princesa de sobre manera, por lo cual, ella comenzó a revisar cada rincón de la habitación, como también ver si había alguien del otro lado de la puerta o en la ventana espiándola. Al corroborar que nadie estaba dentro o fuera del castillo, la princesa de la amistad se sentó en su cama para reflexionar razonablemente lo que había ocurrido.

"Mmm, creo que la frustración me estaba afectando de alguna forma…. Mmm, creo que leí en algún libro algo sobre alucinaciones producidas por stress…. Jejeje…. En verdad estoy realmente necesitada de diversión sexual" dijo Twilight.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Twilight se levantó de la cama y camino por su habitación para meditar. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se centraron en la diadema, y por una extraña razón sintió la necesidad de contemplarla con más minuciosidad.

Twilight camino hasta el escritorio, en donde lentamente extendió su mano y levanto la diadema, luego la contemplo desde todos los ángulos posibles, sintiendo de repente una fascinación inexplicable por el exótico diseño que poseía.

"Que extraño…. Siento la necesidad de ponerme esta cosa…." Balbuceo Twilight mientras frotaba sus dedos en la joya de la diadema.

Pensamientos divertidos invadieron la mente de la princesa, como también una gran cantidad de fantasías sexuales. Aquella era una sensación extraña, pero extremadamente placentera.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en el rostro de Twilight, mientras ella lentamente caminaba al espejo de la pared.

"Rarity una vez me comento, que la belleza de una yegua estaba condicionada por la forma en la cual se muestra al mundo, y que algunas veces es necesario ciertos artículos para resaltar aquellas cosas que se ocultan en el toque femenino" recito Twilight, mientras lentamente llevaba la diadema a su cabeza.

Pero fue cuando la diadema se situó por completo sobre la cabeza de Twilight, que las cosas pasaron de la fascinación al terror visceral, ya que, en menos de un segundo un destello rosáceo emergió desde el cristal de la diadema y envolvió toda la habitación con símbolos arcaicos incomprensibles.

Twilight aterrada intento desesperadamente quitarse la diadema, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, debido a que la magia de la joya lentamente estaba dibujando runas mágicas sobre el pelaje de ella. Pero lamentablemente las cosas no terminaron allí, ya que, la magia de la diadema también comenzaba a entrar en la mente de Twilight, distorsionando sus sentidos al punto de volver casi imposible el mantenerse consiente.

Y tras luchar iracundamente contra la magia de la diadema, Twilight termino siendo envuelta en lo que parecía ser el capullo de una flor mágica, en donde el cuerpo de la princesa se quedó inmóvil. Cuando todo el proceso termino y la flor se abrió por completo al cabo de unos minutos, la princesa de la amistad emergió dando tumbos por la habitación, quedando afirmada en la cajonera de un rincón. Y algo que la princesa no se percató, era que la diadema se había desprendido de desde su cabeza e impacto contra el suelo causando un ruido sordo.

Twilight jadeaba violentamente, parecía que tuviera nauseas por todo lo que vivió, y tras dar unos pasos torpes llego al espejo, en donde la princesa se dio cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido.

Su reflejo era la de una yegua completamente diferente. De partida, era posiblemente un pie más alta que antes, además tenía un curioso cristal tornasol adornando su cuerno, pero lo más llamativo fue lo que acompañaba estos cambios simples. Sus tetas que antes eran diminutas, ahora eran casi tan grandes como unos melones y del mismo tamaño que los de Rarity. La grasa innecesaria que antes reposaba en varias partes de su cuerpo fue remplazada por musculo tonificado. Sus caderas escuálidas eran ahora amplias, deliciosas y perfectas, completamente acordes a su voluminoso trasero. Y para finalizar los cambios, su melena lisa y convencional, fue cambiada al peinado punk que adquirió aquella vez que sus amigas estaban remodelando el castillo.

Twilight titubeo por varios segundos, estaba estupefacta por todo esto y su conciencia le estaba gritando para que reportara esto a Celestia lo antes posible. Pero luego, una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Twilight, era como si en alguna parte de su mente encontraba esto realmente placentero.

"Mmm, realmente me veo preciosa…. Jejeje…. Esto en verdad es sublime…" dijo Twilight con deleite, mientras frotaba su nueva figura. "Creo que ahora soy la yegua más perfecta en todo Poniville…. Una verdadera soberana para esta localidad…. Jejeje"

Pero en eso, Twilight negó con la cabeza y retomo su habitual comportamiento.

"¿Que estoy diciendo?... Nada de esto tiene sentido…. ¿Cómo es que me convertí en esto?" dijo la sensatez de Twilight con espanto.

Sin embargo, la sensatez de la princesa no permaneció activa por mucho tiempo, ya que, otra vez la lujuria volvió a tomar el control de Twilight.

"Solo relájate y diviértete cariño" dijo la lujuria de Twilight a su reflejo. "La vida es para disfrutarla en todo su esplendor"

En eso la expresión de Twilight volvió a cambiar otra vez y la sensatez retomo el control.

"¡Eso no tiene sentido! El libertinaje no es correcto y lo sabes…. No podemos dejar que esos instintos tan bestiales nos dominen…. Eso es…" dijo la sensatez.

Una risa descontrolada emergió de la princesa y su expresión se volvió excitada.

"¡Oh vamos, divirtámonos señorita, ambas sabemos que necesitamos algo de sana diversión, y además eres tú quien más desea que Twilight sea una yegua libre y plenamente vigorizada….! ¿No es verdad?" chillo la lujuria de Twilight.

La sensatez de la princesa se quedó callada y abdico completamente resignada, la lujuria tenía razón y lo sabía perfectamente.

"De acuerdo…. Dejemos que Twilight se divierta libremente…" dijo la sensatez con tono sumiso.

Fue en eso que Twilight se estremeció y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, como también sus ojos se encendieron con un vigor que era ajeno a su persona.

"Ooh sí, me siento fenomenal…. Ahora soy una yegua completamente nueva. Me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…" dijo Twilight con euforia.

En eso la princesa observo la ropa que llevaba puesta, una camiseta sencilla y una falda con tablas pulcramente planchadas.

"Oh…. Que pésimo gusto tengo para la ropa…." Murmuro Twilight mientras arqueaba una ceja. "Y en verdad es necesario arreglar esto lo antes posible"

Y con solo decir esta frase, la ropa de Twilight cambio instantáneamente a un atuendo más atrevido, con una blusa escotada y unos jeans muy apretados, que amplificaban el volumen de su trasero de forma absurda.

"Ooh…. Esto es nuevo…. Jejeje..." dijo Twilight sorprendida por que su ropa cambio de la nada, pero luego analizo su apariencia con más minuciosidad. "Mmm…. Pero, creo que parezco demasiado…. Vulgar…"

Instantáneamente su ropa volvió a cambiar, obteniendo ahora una chaqueta de cuero con puntas metálicas sobresalientes, una camiseta morada con su Cutie Mark impresa, y una mini falda negra que combinaba a la perfección con la chaqueta.

"Oh…. Jejeje…. Ahora me parezco a Sunset Shimmer…. Jejeje…" comento Twilight.

Fue en eso, que su melena, pelaje y ojos cambiaron para imitar a Sunset a la perfección.

"Mmm…. Me veo como Sunny…. Ooh…. Ella siempre es tan hermosa, sexy e incomparable…. Es por eso que la quiero tanto…" comento Twilight, mientras posaba en frente de su espejo con la apariencia de Sunset.

Luego la princesa volvió a retomar su apariencia anterior y cambio su atuendo a su habitual uniforme de bibliotecaria, debido a que esta ropa era elegante, sensual, bonita y realmente cómoda.

"Muy bien, ahora por fin me siento cómoda…. Pero, todavía está la incógnita del momento…. ¿Cómo carajo pude cambiar mi ropa y apariencia?" preguntó Twilight en voz alta.

Twilight medito el cómo sus nuevos poderes le permitían alterar su cuerpo y sus ropas a su antojo, pero al final termino encogiéndose de hombros, más que mal estas nuevas capacidades eran interesantes.

"Mmm…. Me pregunto qué otras cosas podría hacer…." Dijo Twilight para sí.

Fue en eso que la imagen de Pinkie Pie llego a su mente, y como si fuera un acto reflejo, ella hizo un movimiento con su mano e hizo aparecer un consolador enorme de la nada.

"Wow…. Jejeje…. Esto es interesante…. Y creo que ahora entiendo el cómo la hiperactiva de Pinkie puede hacer aparecer cosas de la nada…. Lo que me hace preguntar si también podre…." Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa traviesa.

Fue en eso que Twilight coloco su pulgar en su boca y soplo con fuerza para ver lo que ocurría. Y el resultado de su acción obtuvo el efecto que imagino, ya que, como si ella fuera de goma su pecho instantáneamente se infló al cuádruple de su volumen, estallando su blusa y chaquetilla en el proceso.

Twilight rio fascinada, mientras levantaba y apretaba sus monumentales tetas, que en ese momento eran más grandes que su propia cabeza, aquello era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

"¡Esto es simplemente genial….! ¡Definitivamente excelso….! ¡Increíble!" chillo Twilight, mientras agitaba sus montañas con total erotismo.

Y luego de manosear, masajear y chupar sus tetas con una pasión desbordante, llegando casi al orgasmo, la princesa desinflo sus tetas y arreglo su traje.

"Definitivamente estos poderes son increíbles…. Con ellos podría mejorar no solo Poniville sino toda Equestria…. Una infinidad de posibilidades se abren con mis nuevas capacidades…." Chillo Twilight con euforia.

Fue en eso que una presencia mágica bastante poderosa captó la atención de los sentidos de Twilight, ella conocía perfectamente esa presencia, cosa que le hizo dibujar una sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro.

"Pero antes…." Chillo Twilight antes de salir de su habitación a gran velocidad.

Discord había entrado al Castillo de la amistad justo en ese momento, y a simple vista el Draconequus parecía verdaderamente aburrido, motivo por el cual posiblemente había aparecido para molestar a Twilight.

"Jajaja, es un muy buen momento para hacer algo de buen caos…" Murmuro Discord mientras se frotaba las garras y caminaba por el pasillo. "Twilight posiblemente no tiene idea que estoy aquí, y en el mejor de los casos estará absorta con uno de sus aburridos libros, perfecto para hacer una buena broma, Jajaja"

Pero algo que el Draconequus no sabía, era que alguien lo observaba desde muy cerca. Y fue cuando él paso por uno de los pasillos interiores, que desde un florero emergió la cabeza de Twilight con una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo aparecer un cartel con la palabra "¡Silencio!" escrito en el.

Discord al cabo de unos minutos, llego por fin a la biblioteca del castillo, sus ansias por darle a Twilight un gran susto se reflejaba en su rostro desvergonzado, pero para su desilusión la princesa de la amistad no estaba en la biblioteca.

"¿A dónde se habrá metido esa cerebrito?" murmuro Discord mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, desde el suelo comenzó a filtrarse una sustancia semi-liquida que lentamente empezaba a envolver las piernas de Discord. Y fue así, que sin previo aviso, el Draconequus se vio repentinamente aprisionado por lo que parecía ser un grueso cordel de color morado, el cual, lo apretaba con una fuerza descomunal. El señor del caos, solo pudo soltar un jadeo ahogado mientras sentía que cada uno de sus huesos se aprisionaba al borde de la ruptura.

"Bienvenido, querido Discord…" dijo una voz femenina.

Discord quedo horrorizado cuando vio la cara de Twilight enfrente de él, pero lo más aterrador no era que ella estaba allí, sino que lo que lo envolvía era nada menos que el cuerpo de una serpiente, y dicha víbora era la parte inferior del cuerpo de la princesa.

"Twi… Twilight…. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué carajo es todo esto?" jadeo Discord atónito.

Twilight le sonrió seductoramente y con su dedo comenzó a dibujar círculos en la cara de Discord.

"Jejeje…. Que puedo decir, estoy usando los poderes que acabo de obtener…" dijo Twilight con tono seductor.

"¿Poderes? ¿Qué clase de poderes obtuviste?" pregunto Discord con inquietud.

Twilight lentamente acerco sus labios a la cara de Discord, provocando que él se estremeciera. Y para la sorpresa del Draconequus, la princesa de la amistad le dio un beso directamente en su boca, un ósculo muy apasionado y delicioso.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación solo podía ser descrito como atemorizante, ya que, Discord sintió enseguida que algo dentro de él comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, lo cual, estaba siendo absorbido por el beso de la princesa. Y por otro lado, Twilight también experimentaba una sensación similar, pero a la inversa, ya que, la alicornio sentía como una gran cantidad de energía fenomenal inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, y aquello le estaba haciendo sentir que se estaba convirtiendo en una diosa.

Cuando el beso finalizo, ambos se tambalearon pesadamente, y con lentitud recobraron el control al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron horas. Por un lado, Discord jadeo pesadamente debido a que se sentía curiosamente débil y realmente confundido. Pero en lo que respecta a la Princesa de la Amistad, ella se tomó un instante para asimilar la energía que acababa de absorber del Draconequus.

"Twilight…. ¿Qué carajo es todo esto?" jadeo Discord aun desorientado.

Fue en eso que la alicornio reacciono y miro a Discord de una forma empoderada, era como si la princesa se hubiera convertido en algo diferente.

"Ooh, mi querido Discord. Realmente me alaga que me hagas una visita…" dijo Twilight de forma burlona.

Discord meneo la cabeza para recuperar la estabilidad de sus sentidos y miro a Twilight con molestia.

"En serio Twilight, todo esto se está pasando de la raya, te ordeno que me sueltes en este instante. De lo contrario…." Dijo Discord con seriedad.

"¿Oh que, cariño?…." dijo Twilight juguetonamente.

Esa afirmación provoco que Discord realmente se preocupara por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aun en este estado él logro mantener su mente lo suficientemente calmada para pensar.

"Si Twilight está actuando totalmente fuera de sí, y con capacidades que no le pertenecen, es preciso tomar el toro por las astas lo más rápido posible…" pensó Discord e intento inmediatamente usar sus poderes para liberarse.

Pero fue en ese momento que el señor del caos sintió el pánico absoluto, ya que, él no podía activar su magia caótica, era como si todas sus habilidades estuvieran bloqueadas.

"¿Qué pasa Discord? ¿No puedes liberarte?" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa burlona.

Discord estaba cada vez más asustado, la princesa le había quitado todos sus poderes, sin embargo lo peor era que no tenía idea de lo que Twilight planeaba hacerle. Pero aun ante aquel predicamento, el señor del caos intento usar la única capacidad que le quedaba, el embaucar y usar su ingenio para buscar una salida conveniente.

"Twilight…. Querida Twilight…. Jajaja…. Podrías ser tan amable y soltarme…. Por favor" dijo Discord con una sonrisa torpe y con mucho miedo.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y alzo levemente su cuerpo.

"Claro Discord…." Dijo Twilight todavía sonriendo.

Y sin previo aviso, Twilight jalo su cuerpo escamoso con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Discord saliera girando como un trompo y rebotando en las paredes como si fuera un pinball. Pero esta situación no duro mucho, ya que, de la nada el Draconequus fue interceptado por algo muy suave y acogedor.

El señor del caos estaba prácticamente mareado, por lo que no era consciente de donde estaba apoyado. Pero no podía negar que la sensación era agradable, era como si su cara estuviera descansando sobre unas almohadas muy esponjosas.

"Vaya que eres pervertido, Discord…. Jejeje" dijo la voz de Twilight con sensualidad.

Fue en ese momento que Discord se dio cuenta que en donde estaba apoyado, era nada menos que los pechos de Twilight, los cuales eran casi tan grandes como su propio cuerpo.

Discord estaba atónito y realmente excitado, pero aun en aquel estado el Draconequus intento reaccionar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movió, era como si las tetas de la princesa lo estuvieran absorbiendo como arenas movedizas. Pero lo peor de aquella situación, no era el hecho que estaba atrapado, sino que estaba empezando a sofocarse por la presión.

Twilight comenzó a reír burlonamente cuando vio que Discord estaba intentando salir desesperadamente de entre sus tetas.

"Ájajaja, Oh vamos Discord, no seas tan aguafiestas…. Acaso no te gusta estar entre mis tetas…. Oh acaso vas a negar tu gusto por manosear los pechos masivos de Fluttershy" dijo Twilight con ironía.

Discord no podía responderle a la princesa, ya que, su cabeza estaba casi completamente atrapada en el escote de ella, pero aquella sensación no tenía la más minina comparación con el terror que sentía al pensar que estaba completamente indefenso ante el poder de Twilight. Y tras disfrutar esta situación por algunos minutos, la princesa tenso los músculos de su espalda y tras realizar un movimiento repentino con su cuerpo, ella expulso a Discord de entre sus tetas con la misma potencia que un cañón, lo que provoco que el Draconequus quedara pegado en la pared como una masa uniforme.

El cuerpo de Discord lentamente escurrió por la pared y termino llegando al piso, en donde con cierta dificultar logro recuperar su consistencia habitual.

"¿Qué carajo es todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que Twilight haya obtenido estos poderes?" jadeo Discord con espanto.

En eso el Draconequus alzo la vista y miro a Twilight, la cual había recuperado las proporciones correctas de su cuerpo y estaba caminando a donde él estaba con pasos arrogantes. Discord estaba asustado y sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada contra la princesa, por lo que opto por hacer lo que era más apropiado para él…. Huir como un completo cobarde.

Twilight cuando se dio cuenta que su presa estaba huyendo de su alcance, giro los ojos y soltó un leve bufido de desilusión, para luego alzar su mano derecha.

Discord corría iracundamente por los pasillos del castillo, lo único que su cerebro podía pensar en aquel momento, era salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible y pedir ayuda a la única persona que tal vez podría hacerle frente a Twilight, la princesa Celestia. Pero cuando hubo avanzado unos cuantos metros, sintió que algo le agarraba desde la parte trasera de su cuello y lo jalaba asía atrás.

La mano y el brazo de la princesa se habían estirado para agarrar a Discord, y ahora el Draconequus estaba otra vez bajo la merced de la princesa de la amistad. Y una vez que él estaba en frente de Twilight, ella lo lanzo con fuerza a una silla, en donde él quedo maniatado de manos y pies.

"Muy bien, Discord, vuelvo a tenerte bajo mi control…." Se burló Twilight.

Discord intento soltarse desesperadamente, pero era inútil, sabía que no podía hacer nada sin sus poderes. Solo podía negociar algo de piedad o en un cierto modo intentar manipular a su captora.

"¿Quién eres?…. Sé que tú no eres Twilight, ella jamás haría algo como esto…. Ella es…." Dijo Discord de forma perspicaz.

"Inocente, bonachona, amistosa y tan cuadrada…. Una yegua que nunca se divertiría de una forma tan desenfrenada…." dijo Twilight con ironía.

Discord se quedó estupefacto temporalmente, no esperaba que ella pudiera adivinar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Fue en eso que la princesa dejo de sonreír y soltó un gran suspiro de fastidio.

"Mira cariño, voy a admitir que no soy Twilight en un 100%, más bien solo soy un tercio de su voluntad. Pero aun ella es parcialmente consciente de lo que está haciendo…" dijo Twilight, mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajos sus grandes tetas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Discord, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Twilight se acercó más a Discord y le dirigió una expresión traviesa.

"Significa que ella puede vengarse de todas las estupideces, bromas, humillaciones y mierdas que hiciste desde que te reformaste" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa desquiciada.

Discord trago saliva del miedo, él sabía lo que significaba…. Estaba jodido.

"Y es por ese motivo que tengo pensado una serie de cosas para divertirme contigo…" comento Twilight con entusiasmo.

Discord tartamudeo por varios minutos, pero tras lograr tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta, consiguió hablar.

"Twilight…. Querida amiga…. No…. No es necesario…. Bueno…. Quiero decir, no es normal que actúes de esta forma…. Tú no eres partidaria de la venganza…. Eres una princesa de paz y de conversar los problemas…." Dijo Discord con temor.

Twilight bramo una carcajada irónica, y miro a Discord con desilusión.

"Discord…. Discord…. Mi estimado Draconequus, crees que soy tan estúpida para no darme cuenta que eres un desgraciado mentiroso…. Pero no voy a negar que soy una princesa piadosa y gentil" dijo Twilight con la mayor elocuencia, pero en eso su semblante se oscureció. "Sin embargo, imbéciles como tú, no merecen ni la más mínima misericordia de mi parte…"

En eso Discord se cohibió y lanzo una mirada de súplica.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño…." Suplico Discord, mientras unas lágrimas de cocodrilo rodaban por sus mejillas.

Twilight soltó un bufido de molestia, aunque ella estaba actuando influenciada por sus instintos más profundos y con casi ninguna pizca de raciocinio, todavía era Twilight Sparkle, una princesa de corazón afable.

"De acuerdo…. Voy hacer piadosa contigo…." Declaro Twilight con los dientes apretados.

El rostro de Discord se ilumino levemente, y luego comenzó a realizar gestos de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Pero para sí, el Draconequus vitoreaba que su capacidad de manipulación todavía era efectiva.

Pero antes que Discord pudiera disfrutar su victoria momentánea, Twilight le propino un manotazo bastante fuerte, el cual hizo que el Draconequus que todavía estaba maniatado a la silla, se cayera de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es la buena idea de abofetearme?!" se quejó Discord, casi al instante.

Twilight repentinamente coloco su casco sobre el pecho de Discord y le aplasto levemente su caja torácica. Aquella acción era para recordarle a él que la princesa todavía tenía el control de su destino.

"Bueno Discord, dije que sería piadosa contigo…" Dijo Twilight con tranquilidad y sonriendo burlonamente. "Pero nunca dije que te soltaría o que no te haría nada"

Fue en eso que Twilight hizo aparecer de la nada unas estructuras extrañas de colores, las cuales, parecían ser frases hechas de caramelo sólido. Discord arqueo una ceja atónito mientras se daba cuenta que dichas oraciones eran en su mayoría los discursos que solía emplear para engañar y mentirle a Twilight.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa traviesa.

Discord negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una expresión atónita, lo cual hizo que la princesa se riera de satisfacción.

"Voy hacer que te tragues todas tus mentiras y estupideces que me hiciste" dijo Twilight con malicia.

Y antes que Discord pudiera decir algo, la princesa hizo aparecer de la nada un enorme embudo, el cual, lo introdujo por la boca y la garganta del Draconequus, provocando que este soltara arcadas y jadeos ahogados.

"Y créeme, voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que crees…" chillo Twilight con alegría desbordante.

Fue en eso, que ella sin ninguna misericordia introdujo las frases por el embudo y con un destapa excusados comenzó a empujarlos con fuerza dentro de la garganta de Discord. El Draconequus solo pudo soltar chillidos inaudibles, mientras era obligado a tragarse sus propias palabras a la fuerza y soltando lágrimas por lo doloroso que era aquel martirio.

Y al cabo de unos interminables minutos, la princesa de la amistad se quitó el sudor de la frente y dejo en paz a Discord, el cual, estaba extremadamente hinchado por todas las frases que trago y con la mente saturada por lo doloroso que fue el proceso. Pero lo peor para él, era que todo aquello le hizo sentir extremadamente humillado.

"Y dime Discord… ¿Qué se siente tener que comerte tus propias palabras?" pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa burlona, al cabo de unos minutos.

Discord con dificultad logro digerir las frases de dulce y tras obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar, miro a Twilight con indignación.

"Estas loca…." Jadeo Discord, mientras intentaba contener sus deseos de vomitar.

Twilight le dirigió una sonrisa cínica y tras acercarse al Draconequus, lo levanto del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.

"No más que tú Discord…. Tú todavía eres el más desgraciado de entre los dos" dijo Twilight con tranquilidad, mientras colocaba a Discord que todavía estaba maniatado a la silla, en una posición más cómoda.

Discord le dirigió una mirada molesta y un gruñido gutural resonó dentro de él.

"Ya me humillaste…. ¿Estas satisfecha ahora?" gruño Discord.

Twilight le quedo mirando unos instantes, como si considerara la pregunta, pero luego ella negó con la cabeza.

"No Discord, aun no es suficiente, tú me has hecho una gran cantidad de cosas humillantes y no solo a mí, sino a todas mis amigas…. Lo que me hace preguntar…. ¿Qué hare contigo ahora?..." dijo Twilight.

En eso, Twilight comenzó a caminar alrededor de Discord para ordenar sus pensamientos, ella tenía una gran cantidad de ideas locas para humillar al señor del caos. Y fue en eso, que una idea divertida se formuló en su mente, un pensamiento perfecto para jugar con Discord y zacear un poco su lujuria.

"¡Ooh! ¡Ya sé!" chillo Twilight exaltada, como si hubiera tenido una revelación magistral.

Y para la sorpresa de Discord, ella se colocó de espalda enfrente de él y se inclinó para que su gordo trasero se resaltara.

"Qué opinas Discord…. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?... Es sexy mi trasero ¿Verdad?..." pregunto Twilight con deleite y moviendo las cejas juguetonamente.

Discord se sonrojo levemente y tartamudeo confundido, todo aquello le resultaba desconcertante.

"Eh…. Bueno…. La verdad…. Eeh…. Digo…. Tú trasero es bonito…. Digo…. Muy grande…." Tartamudeo Discord.

Twilight se sonrió seductoramente, mientras meneaba su trasero para que el Draconequus lo contemplara en acción.

"¿Así que te gusta mi trasero?... Jejeje…. En ese caso no habrá ningún problema en que lo beses" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa burlona.

Discord arqueo una ceja, no podía negar que ese trasero era delicioso, pero su petición era algo denigrante para su ego. Pero en eso Twilight se irguió a toda su altura y le dirigió una sonrisa de placer.

"Esto será realmente divertido…." Dijo Twilight antes de chasquear sus dedos.

La perspectiva de Discord repentinamente cambio, mareándolo pesadamente y distorsionando sus sentidos, lo cual, le obligo a tener que inclinarse para soportar el vértigo. Y una vez que sus sentidos se recuperaron lo suficiente, el Draconequus se dio cuenta que estaba libre de sus ataduras, pero el problema era que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ya que, al dirigirle una mirada más exhaustiva a su entorno, vio que se encontraba sobre una superficie terciopelada de color rojo.

"¿Eeh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó Discord completamente desorientado.

"Y de verdad…. Quiero que beses mi gordo trasero…" la voz de Twilight resonó con un tono malicioso.

Discord alzo la mirada para ver con espanto y asombro, que sobre él estaba Twilight como una colosal gigante vestida con nada más que una ropa interior diminuta, además él se percató que ahora estaba sobre el cojín de una silla.

"Twilight... ¿Qué piensas hacer?... Prometiste ser piadosa..." dijo nerviosamente Discord.

Pero en eso ella lo interrumpió con una risita diabólica.

"¡Que tonterías dices! ¡No se supone que te fascina mi trasero!…. Jejeje…. Sabes que puedo ser tan generosa como Rarity y dejarte disfrutar de la suavidad de mis nalgas, durante unos minutos por supuesto" Twilight le informó felizmente antes de darse la vuelta e inclinarse, cubriendo a Discord con la sombra de su trasero voluminoso cubierto solamente por una tanga.

El pequeño Draconequus se quedó boquiabierto con una mezcla de horror y lujuria, mientras el titánico trasero de la princesa se cernía sobre él. Sus peludas nalgas habrían empequeñecido y posiblemente sepultado una ciudad entera y curiosamente, descubrió que no podía levantarse. Discord estaba mágicamente pegado al almohadón de la silla y se vio obligado a mirar y esperar mientras su perdición se acercaba cada vez más a un ritmo agónico. Él sabía que no había ningún razonamiento con esta descontrolada Twilight y ahora ella iba a matarlo como castigo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las montañas carnosas bajaron y Discord gritó. Él fue aplastado sin contemplaciones cuando el peso imposible de Twilight se abalanzó sobre él.

La Alicornio de color púrpura sonrió y presionó sus alas contra la parte posterior de la silla. Luego la princesa termino el proceso acomodando y agitando sus nalgas sobre el asiento, Twilight quería estar lo más cómoda posible. Ella disfrutaba de la sensación de tener a un pequeño cautivo siendo aplastado bajo su gordo trasero. Discord por otro lado, estaba un poco confundido. La princesa debiese haber pesado varios cientos de toneladas en comparación con él. ¿Cómo estaba todavía vivo? Oh más importante aún, ¿Por qué no estaba en una agonía insoportable? Seguro que le dolía, pero era más como un hormigueo desagradable que se extendía por su cuerpo y lo adormecía.

Discord intentó salir de debajo de su carnosa prisión, pero había tanta presión sobre él que su rostro se vio forzado a entrar en la tela algodonosa de la tanga de la princesa. Tampoco podía inflar sus pulmones por completo, lo cual fue suficiente para hacerlo entrar en pánico. El Draconequus lanzo un gruñido cuando su adrenalina se apresuró y encontró nueva fuerza. Twilight arrullaba divertida cuando sentía que su presa se volvía más enérgica en sus forcejeos, su violento intento por salir solo servía para hacerla sentir aún más caliente.

"Alguien parece que no quiere darse por vencido…" Twilight se burló de los intentos de Discord por salir de debajo de su trasero. "Tu única opción es que beses y lamas mi trasero"

Discord pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía se estaba hundiendo en el flanco de Twilight y que no podía esperar levantar una yegua tan colosal. Después de varios minutos de lucha sin sentido, el señor del caos se agotó y se dio por vencido. Había una pequeña parte de su mente que estaba disfrutando el extraño tratamiento y el hecho de que todavía estaba vivo podría haber contribuido. Y al no poseer más opciones, el Draconequus opto por acceder a las condiciones de Twilight.

Y fue así, que Discord comenzó a besar y lamer cada centímetro de las nalgas moradas de la princesa, aquello era una sensación bastante humillante desde el punto de vista de su ego, pero no podía negar que también era realmente excitante y placentero.

Twilight sintió que su cautivo había accedido a sus deseos, lo cual, le hizo chillar de alegría. Y como era una princesa de palabra, ella estaba lista para liberarlo. Fue en eso, que Discord sintió que Twilight lo agarraba fuertemente entre sus nalgas y que se levantaba del asiento.

Con el Draconequus medio incrustado en su trasero, Twilight camino por la habitación y comenzó a menear sus caderas juguetonamente, su única intención era divertirse un poco más con Discord. Y tras lo que pareció ser unos diez minutos, la princesa chasqueo sus dedos y todo regreso a como estaba antes.

Discord estuvo varios minutos inconsciente, pero tan pronto despertó se percató que se encontraba completamente libre de sus ataduras sobre el suelo de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, él todavía estaba afectado por su experiencia anterior, ya que, su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido por la presión sofocante que recibió del trasero de Twilight, como también su mente estaba atiborrada de excitación y el aroma de la feminidad de la princesa, que todavía colmaba su nariz.

Fue en eso que el Draconequus, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, y tras alzar dificultosamente la vista, diviso a Twilight sonriéndole con una expresión curiosa.

"Hola Discord…. Espero que aún estés en condiciones para seguir jugando…" dijo Twilight con una risita delirante.

Discord solo pudo soltar un gemido sofocado, demostrándole a la princesa que su anterior juego fue bastante pesado…. Literalmente.

"Oh vamos, no me dirás que ya llegaste a tu limite…. En donde quedo el todopoderoso señor del caos…" comento Twilight indignada, mientras se inclinaba sobre Discord.

Algo que Discord se dio cuenta en ese momento, era que Twilight parecía más extraña que antes, posiblemente lo que le estaba afectando el cerebro estaba empezando a incrementar su efecto.

"Ugh…. Twilight…. No estoy con ánimo para tus juegos…. Solo quiero irme a mi dimensión…. E intentar superar esta experiencia…. Desquiciada…" Dijo Discord con tono fatigado.

Pero fue en eso que Twilight repentinamente agarro a Discord por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo con una fuerza descomunal, para luego obligarle a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Yo soy quien decide eso…. Insignificante gusano…" dijo Twilight con voz violenta.

Discord jadeo asustado cuando vio los ojos de la princesa brillando con un fuego intenso, era como si Twilight se hubiera convertido en una bestia rabiosa. Pero de forma repentina la alicornio se le ilumino la cara y soltó a Discord, el cual, cayó pesadamente al suelo.

"Vamos Discord…. Quiero seguir jugando contigo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado necesitada de algo de diversión…." Comento Twilight con lujuria y torpemente movió sus manos por su cuerpo.

Discord se reincorporo con dificultad y miro a Twilight con espanto, debido que al parecer la princesa de la amistad, pasó de ser una yegua traviesa y coqueta, a ser una criatura bipolar con cambios extremos de personalidad.

"Twilight…. ¿Estás bien?... Quiero decir…. ¿Todavía eres tú?" pregunto Discord con miedo.

En eso Twilight le dirigió una sonrisa vacía, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la biblioteca.

"La verdad…. En realidad no estoy muy segura si todavía soy yo…. Mi mente…. Mi conciencia esta…. Difusa…. Quiero vengarme por lo que me hiciste…. Pero también quiero divertirme sexualmente…. No sé si debo odiarte o amarte….." comento Twilight con un tono extraño, una mezcla de lujuria, rabia y preocupación. Pero luego la princesa se volteó y miro a Discord. "¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Debo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste o debo ser absolutista y hacer que sufras tus peores pesadillas?"

Discord abrió la boca para comentar al respecto, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas en ese momento. Tenía miedo de ofender a la princesa, ella ya demostró que era capaz de alterar la realidad de una forma increíble, y que le podía asesinar de una infinidad de formas posibles.

"Yo…. En realidad…." Tartamudeo Discord con dificultad, pero luego intento reforzar su temple. "Deja que me vaya, Twilight…. Tú ya me hiciste pagar por mis fechorías"

Twilight se acercó al Draconequus y le miro directamente a los ojos, como si intentara leer su mente.

"De acuerdo, te dejare ir…." Dijo Twilight con tranquilidad.

Discord soltó un suspiro de alivio, él podía sentir que al fin había terminado aquella pesadilla. Pero antes que el Draconequus pudiera cantar victoria, Twilight se remeció violentamente y su expresión se volvió descontrolada.

"Que cosas digo…. ¿Dejar que te vayas?... Pero si recién estoy empezando a divertirme…" chillo Twilight con lujuria, pero luego la princesa se le nubló la mirada y se agarró la cabeza con las manos como si estuviera luchando con algo dentro de su mente. "No…. No…. Eso no es…."

Discord jadeo asustado, parecía que Twilight hubiera perdido la cabeza por completo. Pero aquello no fue nada en comparación a lo que ocurrió después. Ya que, repentinamente el cuerpo de ella comenzó a deformarse como si fuera una masa etérea, la cual, súbitamente se fragmentó para dar forma a dos Twilight.

La primera tenía la forma normal de Twilight, con sus pechos pequeños y un delicioso trasero, pero en lo que se diferenciaba a la princesa, era que esta yegua tenía un semblante más serio, con un atuendo oscuro y con una mirada intimidante. La otra era completamente diferente a su compañera y más parecida a la actual Twilight, tenía los pechos muy grandes y unas caderas apetecibles, pero además poseía unas grandes alas de murciélago y una expresión bastante pervertida, era como si estuviera imitando el estereotipó de un súcubo.

"Te digo…. Debemos divertirnos con él…." Chillo la Twilight súcubo.

"¡No, bestia promiscua….! ¡Él debe ser castigado!" grito la Twilight seria.

Y para aumentar más el asombro e inquietud de Discord, las dos repentinamente chocaron sus frentes, como si intentaran obligarse mutuamente a acatar el juicio de la una o la otra.

"¡Diversión!" chillo la Twilight súcubo.

"¡Castigo!" Grito la Twilight seria.

"¡Diversión!" chillo la Twilight súcubo.

"¡Castigo!" Grito la Twilight seria.

Luego las dos comenzaron a gruñir como animales en celo.

"Eeh…. Puedo acotar mi punto de vista…" interrumpió Discord con timidez.

"¡TÚ TE CALLAS!" Las dos gritaron al unísono y miraron agresivamente a Discord.

Discord dio un leve respingón del susto y se cohibió en silencio.

"Ahora…. ¿En que nos quedamos?" pregunto la Twilight seria.

"Estábamos discutiendo que haríamos con él…" respondió la Twilight súcubo, mientras señalaba a Discord.

"Oh…. Es verdad…." Dijo la Twilight seria.

"En serio…. Me gustaría comentar mi punto de vista…." Interrumpió otra vez Discord.

En eso la Twilight súcubo floto hasta donde estaba Discord y se colocó justo en frente de él.

"Joder. Dinos lo que quieres hablar de una vez por todas…." Chillo molesta la Twilight Súcubo, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus amplias caderas.

"Eeh…. Bueno…. Quería decir…. Eeh…." Dijo Discord con timidez. Fue en eso que él se le ocurrió una idea perfecta. "Quería decir…. Porqué debes acatar las decisiones de una chica tan poco femenina…. Digo, mírate…. Tienes un cuerpazo increíble"

La Twilight súcubo sonrió alegremente.

"Ooh…. Gracias por el cumplido…. Jejeje…" dijo la Twilight Súcubo con una risita coqueta.

En eso la Twilight seria le propino un golpe en la cabeza a su compañera, provocando que ella se tambaleara.

"¡Oye…! ¡¿A qué se debe eso?!" chillo la Twilight súcubo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Tonta, que no te das cuenta que te está engatusando apropósito" le contesto la Twilight seria.

Fue en eso que las dos Twilight comenzaron a pelearse entre sí, cosa que Discord había planeado con antelación. Pero antes que él pudiera dar un paso para huir, las dos todavía eran conscientes que el Draconequus estaba allí.

"¡Idiota! ¡Porque tenías que caer en los juegos de ese imbécil!" jadeo la Twilight seria, mientras apuntaba a Discord que estaba a punto de huir.

"Que tonterías dices, él solo me estaba coqueteando... ¿Verdad?" chillo la Twilight súcubo, mientras miraba a Discord con expectación.

Discord se quedó temporalmente en silencio, y comenzó a maquinar su siguiente jugada con urgencia.

"Eeh…. Sí…. Te estaba coqueteando, querida…." Jadeo Discord e intentaba ocultar sus nervios lo mejor posible.

"Lo ves…" chillo la Twilight Súcubo, con una sonrisa tonta.

La Twilight seria se dio una palmada en la cara y suspiro pesadamente.

"De verdad, no tiene ni la mínima parte del intelecto de Twilight…." jadeo la Twilight seria. Luego ella miro de forma molesta a su compañera. "No vez que este idiota te está utilizando…"

Fue en eso que Discord dio un paso asía atrás y miro a la Twilight seria con una expresión incrédula.

"Por supuesto que no la estoy utilizando. Tú crees que puedo ser tan traicionero como para engatusar a una criatura tan hermosa…." Mintió Discord.

La Twilight seria arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

"No se supone que ese era el motivo por el cual te estábamos torturando…" dijo la Twilight seria con ironía.

Discord sonrió cínicamente y realizo un gesto ofensivo.

"Solo lo dices porque estas celosa…." Dijo Discord mordazmente.

Pero antes que la Twilight seria pudiera responder a esa aclaración, la Twilight súcubo se abalanzo sobre ella.

"Joder, porque tienes que ser tan aguafiestas. Él quiere coquetearme, porque no debería darle en el gusto" chillo la Twilight súcubo.

"Oh vamos, ¿a dónde está tu cerebro? Porque según yo tienes la cabeza completamente hueca" gruño la Twilight seria, mientras le daba un manotazo a su compañera.

Y sin ningún esfuerzo, Discord logro que las dos Twilight se pelearan entre sí, dejándolo completamente libre para escapar. Él se escabullo sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo, no quería hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención de sus extrañas captoras.

"Ájajaja, aún sigo siendo el más grande embaucador del mundo…." Susurro Discord para sí. "Solo unos cuantos metros más y estaré por fin libre de esta desquiciada pesadilla".

Y fue así, que Discord llego a la puerta principal del castillo, al cabo de unos minutos, un gozo iracundo le invadió en su pecho, la tan preciada seguridad del exterior por fin estaba a su alcance. Pero cuando justo estaba por colocar su garra en el pomo de la puerta, una sombra se cernió sobre él sorpresivamente.

"¿Piensas ir algún lado, Discord?" dijo la voz de Twilight con un tono juguetón.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Discord, y un sudor frio comenzó a filtrarse por su cuerpo…. Estaba completamente jodido. Y con una lentitud agónica, él se volteó para ver su perdición.

Frente a él estaba parada Twilight, o más bien lo que parecía ser Twilight. Ya que, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de una descomunal araña, y adherido a este, estaba el torso tonificado y voluptuoso de Twilight.

"Hola…. Hola Twilight…. Jajaja…" tartamudeo Discord casi en pánico.

Twilight inclino levemente su torso y miro a Discord directamente. Lo que provoco que el Draconequus se estremeciera al darse cuenta que la princesa tenía cuatro ojos extra en su frente, justo debajo de su cuerno.

"¿Pensabas huir?" dijo Twilight sonriendo burlonamente y revelando que su dentadura estaba conformada por una hilera impecable de afilados colmillos.

Discord solo pudo soltar una risita torpe mientras intentaba buscar las palabras para excusarse. Pero cuando estaba en medio de esa acción, una de las ocho patas arácnidas de Twilight lo empujo y lo presiono fuertemente contra la puerta.

"Pensaste que podías engañarnos, ¿Verdad?... Creíste que caeríamos ante tus estúpidos juegos de manipulación…" Dijo Twilight de forma burlona. "Pero lamentablemente dos mentes piensan mejor que una…. Jejeje…"

"Lo siento, Twilight…. Por favor no me lastimes…." Jadeo Discord casi ahogado, ya que, se estaba asfixiando por la presión que le generaba la pata sobre su pecho.

Twilight levanto su pata y dejo que Discord jadeara ahogadamente y se estremeciera dolorosamente en el suelo.

"Oh, mi Querido Discord…. Crees que puedes engañarme y seguir abusando de mi buena voluntad…. No sabes cuándo rendirte…." Dijo Twilight mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Fue en eso que Discord se arrodillo e inclino su cuerpo ante Twilight, él estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su ego o su dignidad, solo quería que la princesa lo indultara.

"Por favor, perdóname…. Déjame irme de una vez…. No quiero más sufrimiento" suplico Discord.

Twilight sonrió tranquilamente, sabía que Discord se estaba rindiendo ante ella y aquella sensación la hacía sentir bastante empoderada.

"Mi querido Discord…. Me honra saber que por fin te arrepientes de tus actos…." Dijo Twilight con amabilidad, pero luego la princesa sonrió burlonamente. "Pero me temo que esta sumisión es debido a que temes que te mate o que te haga algo inconcebible"

En eso Discord sintió que una fuerza mágica le agarraba y lo elevaba a la altura de la cara de Twilight.

"Sí, Discord…. Soy consciente del hecho que te puedo aplastar con mi dedo meñique como si fueras un insignificante insecto, tanto en sentido figurado como de forma literal…" dijo Twilight con malicia, lo que hizo que Discord se estremeciera. Pero rápidamente la princesa sonrió amablemente. "Pero no hare eso, Discord. Solo voy a divertirme un poco más contigo"

Y después de decir aquellas palabras, la arácnida Twilight comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la biblioteca y con Discord chillando de terror, mientras era jalado por el aura mágica de la princesa. Él desconocía su destino, pero si sabía algo al respecto y era que tal vez no sería nada bueno.

Una vez en la biblioteca las cosas pasaron a un nuevo nivel de diversión para la princesa, algo que tal vez, la glamorosa Rarity hubiera hecho con algunos de sus admiradores más pervertidos, pero aquello era solo una especulación.

"Muy bien, ahora intentaremos con el camarón invertido" chillo Twilight con alegría.

Discord soltó un jadeo adolorido cuando su cuerpo que estaba suspendido en el aire, fue doblado en una postura incomoda por unas cuerdas de seda blanca que le envolvían de una forma poco convencional, y siendo más precisos, de una manera erótica.

"¡Twilight! ¡Esto es estúpido!" grito Discord adolorido por como su cuerpo estaba sometido de una forma tan pervertida.

Aquellas palabras solo provocaron que la princesa se riera burlonamente de su situación.

"Oh vamos, no me dirás que jamás intentaste el bondage…. Porque según mi punto de vista es fantástico" dijo Twilight de forma burlona, mientras movía las cuerdas de seda entre sus manos y dedos.

Discord jadeo indignado, debido al hecho que no podía mover ningún musculo, y aquello le hacía sentir extremadamente incomodo, ya que, una criatura tan poderosa como él no debiese estar sometido de una forma tan…. Humillante. Por otro lado, Twilight lentamente comenzó a mover las cuerdas para aumentar la presión sobre su cautivo. Su única intención era disfrutar el sometimiento de Discord, debido al hecho que aquello era extremadamente excitante para ella.

"Solo déjate llevar, cariño. El bondage es un medio de diversión sexual pensado para la diversión mutua…. Jejeje…." Chillo Twilight con euforia.

Discord volvió a intentar soltarse de sus ataduras, pero fue inútil.

"Ugh…. Por favor, Twilight…. Déjame ir" jadeo Discord agotado.

Twilight lo miro burlonamente, pero tras dejar unos minutos de expectación para su juguete, ella levanto una bola de estambre blanco y lo coloco entre sus enormes tetas.

"Si logras sacar el estambre de entre mis tetas te dejare ir…." Aclaro Twilight.

Discord miro atónito a la princesa y luego a la bola de estambre que sobresalía levemente entre los pechos masivos de la alicornio. Aquella aclaración parecía bastante sincera, pero luego el Draconequus lo pensó mejor.

"Si lo hago…. ¿Qué me asegura que seré libre? ¿Y si tal vez aquello es una trampa?" medito Discord para sí.

Fue en eso que el señor del caos sintió que le jalaban fuertemente.

"Vamos…. No tengo todo el día" gruño Twilight de forma molesta.

Y como no quería hacer enojar a la princesa. Discord comenzó a impulsarse desde su ubicación para poder llegar a donde se encontraba Twilight, acción que no era nada fácil debido a la poca fortaleza física que poseía. Pero tras intentar consecutivamente logro agarrar con sus dientes la bola de estambre, sin antes hundir levemente su nariz entre las tetas de la princesa.

"Ooh…. Sí, así se hace cariño…." Vitoreo Twilight mientras meneaba su parte delantera con alegría, al mismo tiempo que ella ayudaba a soltar el estambre.

Pero para la desgracia de Discord, un calambre en su espalda hizo que el Draconequus se estremeciera y perdiera el agarre del estambre. El señor del caos termino tambaleándose de cabeza por la biblioteca de forma errática, mientras aquel dolor muscular le generaba la necesidad de liberar un sinfín de improperios. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan inútil, enclenque y decrépito.

Y tras esperar que su bamboleo errático se detuviera, Discord refunfuño molesto de su tan inoportuna desdicha. Pero fue en eso que Twilight se le acerco tan silenciosamente como sus patas arácnidas le permitían y le levanto la cabeza para que él la pudiera mirar a los ojos.

"Me temo que fracasaste Discord…. Eso en verdad fue vergonzoso…." Dijo Twilight con un semblante sombrío.

Discord hubiera querido lanzar todo su poderío de deidad del caos sobre Twilight, pero como no podía hacer nada más que suplicar clemencia, opto por morderse la lengua para no hacer enojar a la princesa.

Twilight lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Discord con ternura, era como si quisiera que su juguete se sintiera cómodo y tranquilo. Pero sus deseos no eran muy bien recibidos por el señor del caos, el cual, de una forma arisca la evitaba.

"Vamos Discord, no te pongas tan grave…. Jejeje…. Solo estamos jugando…" Comento Twilight con una risita descontrolada.

Discord ya no sabía cómo salir de aquel predicamento, todos sus intentos habían fracasado de forma significativa y además su captora parecía cada vez más trastornada con el paso de los minutos, lo que le hacía pensar que solo existía un solo camino para la liberación.

"Twilight. Si lo que quieres es matarme, hazlo de una vez por todas y ahórrame todo este sufrimiento" jadeo Discord con renuencia.

Twilight le quedo mirando asombrada y tras pestañar por varios segundos, la princesa logro salir de su aturdimiento.

"Matarte…. ¿Yo matarte?... Jamás haría algo tan extremo Discord…. Yo…. Puedo estar casi completamente fuera de mis cabales…" Dijo Twilight con inquietud y demostrando que la verdadera princesa de la amistad estaba despertando. "Pero aún tengo la suficiente moralidad como para no hacer algo como eso…"

"¡ENTONCES DÉJAME IR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!" grito Discord exasperado.

Twilight comenzó a titubear pesadamente, su expresión repentinamente se volvió confusa. Como si algo dentro de ella estuviera entrando en conflicto con toda su naturaleza.

"Yo…. ¿Qué me está sucediendo?... ¿Qué estoy?..." jadeo Twilight pesadamente.

La verdadera Twilight lentamente estaba despertando de su trance mágico, acción que estaba provocando que lentamente su control sobre la magia que le había entregado la diadema empezara a debilitarse. Y antes que eso ocurriera, su lado más lujurioso volvió a emerger desde su cuerpo, provocando que la princesa regresara a su forma original y se desplomara en el suelo completamente dormida.

"Lo siento Twi, pero no tenía otra opción…" Se disculpó Lujuria, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la melena de Twilight.

Fue en eso, que ella se volteó y luego miro a Discord que todavía estaba colgando por las cuerdas.

El Draconequus sonrió torpemente, él recordó que había engañado a la anterior representación de Lujuria y tenía miedo de alguna represalia en su contra. Pero su miedo se disipo parcialmente al ver que ella le sonrió amablemente.

"Hola de nuevo, dulzura" dijo Lujuria de una forma coqueta.

Discord sonrió tranquilamente, él sabía que tenía la oportunidad de volver a engatusar a Lujuria, una acción que le permitiría salir de aquel predicamento con la cabeza en alto, una situación que no la desaprovecharía por nada en el mundo.

"Hola, querida…. Serias tan amable y soltarme…. Preciosa" dijo Discord con astucia.

Lujuria le quedo mirando con una expresión traviesa y luego camino hasta el Draconequus con pasos seductores, meneando exageradamente sus caderas.

"¿Y que gano yo a cambio?" dijo Lujuria con sutileza.

Discord volvió a recobrar su actitud habitual. Una nueva luz de esperanza apareció para él.

"Ten por seguro que será bueno, cariño" coqueteo Discord.

Lujuria se sonrió traviesamente y le hizo un gesto coqueto a Discord. Provocando que el Draconequus se sonriera de satisfacción, sabía que había logrado embaucar otra vez a Lujuria, y aquel pensamiento le estaba levantando su ego, como también le estaba abriendo un gran número de posibilidades. Pero cuando justo estaba planeando su siguiente jugada, el señor del caos sintió que algo grande lo penetraba por su trasero, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Lujuria había convocado un consolador mientras el Draconequus estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus travesuras, y ella había aprovechado la oportunidad para penetrarlo sin contemplaciones.

"Creíste que me olvidaría de lo que me hiciste…" susurro Lujuria mientras acariciaba la cara contorsionada del Draconequus. "Me hiciste quedar como una "Cabeza Hueca" en frente de Twilight…. Y eso no me hace ninguna gracia"

Discord solo pudo soltar un jadeo ahogado, le dolía enormemente su trasero y lo peor era que Lujuria estaba molesta, como también estaba completamente libre de la moralidad de Twilight.

"Yo…. Lo sie…. Ugh…" jadeo Discord. Pero antes que pudiera terminar su frase, otro consolador le fue introducido por la boca, provocando que el Draconequus se atragantara.

"Twilight ha sido bastante permisiva contigo. Cosa que no me molestaba en un principio…. Pero ahora que me dejaste como una estúpida, estoy más convencida en darte un castigo ejemplificador" dijo Lujuria con una frialdad aterradora.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras una gran cantidad de consoladores aparecieron alrededor de Lujuria, para luego penetrar a Discord por todos los agujeros de su cuerpo, haciendo que él chillara ahogadamente de dolor y convulsionando por la horrible sensación que estaba experimentando.

Lujuria solo se reía fascinada por como Discord estaba sufriendo agónicamente, y tal como el Draconequus imagino, ella carecía casi completamente de moralidad. Pero aun poseía algunas virtudes importantes, y una de esas probidades era su lealtad a Twilight. Ella tras disfrutar un poco más de la desgracia de Discord, tomo a Twilight y la cobijo cálidamente entre sus brazos, para luego levantarla y trasladarla a otra ubicación.

"Okay, dulzura. Voy a llevar a Twilight a su cama para que descanse tranquilamente, mientras te quedas aquí quietito, de acuerdo" dijo Lujuria con ironía, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Y sin más preámbulos, Discord quedo completamente solo en la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad, sufriendo de una forma horrible por todas las travesuras, abusos y violaciones que cometió en su interminable vida, un castigo que en algún lugar de la mente del Draconequus sabía que se lo merecía.


End file.
